Mind Clash
by Rasa Knight
Summary: They met in an unexpected place, she was hiding from the world, he was just looking for a good drink.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the entire series is finished.

I

The shift patrolling the open passageways between the Reikai, Ningenkai and Makai were grueling and having to patrol with a group even demon who were assigned to it was not exactly what Hiei wanted to do for the next year but having lost there was not much to do about it except beat that damn king at the next tournament.

Sniffer demon

"Hiei I smell another human."

Hiei

"Hn take care of this last one then our shift is done."

The ningen was young no older than Yusuke when we first met, she looked scared.

Hiei

"Don't worry you will be back home soon enough and won't remember any of this fun stuff."

The girls eyes closed and the other demons took her back to the Ningenkai. The giant travel beetle brought everyone back to town to switch to the next shift. Now Hiei would normally go straight to his quarters at Mukuro's fortress but she didn't allow anyone to imbibe there and well some strong drink sounded good right about now. Turning the corner to the red light district which was the only place where there were bars. Hiei saw three drunks walked out of a bar with arms slung over shoulders causing the middle one to walk right into a street post.

Hiei

*That looks suitable enough.*

Looking up at the sign as he walked in he just shook his head the sign pictured a ball of fire no words just the image.

Bartender

"What can I get you?"

Hiei

"Blood Fire."

True to its name the shot was the color of blood and if you had more than one in twenty four hours it would cause your blood to burn out all your veins. A very lovely potent drink on its own it acted like three shots so a person could have just that and be set for the night or day depending on when you wanted to indulge in such a ferocious drink. The bartender slid the drink to him as a neko walked over and offered her personal services.

"I'll give you a good time no matter what you want me to do."

Downing the shot he waved her away then looked back to the bartender.

Hiei

"I'll have a Glayva on the rocks."

Turning on his stool he leaned against the bar and watched the crowd, the neko found a prospect and was headed for a room upstairs with her.

Hiei

'Well with that job I suppose you learn to take all kinds.'

Sipping his drink Hiei glanced around the room noting all the strongest they were all weaker than him at his S Class, most no more than upper D at best. Many whores walked the room or hung off of assorted demons arms, a free touch or kiss now would get them paid later.

The air suddenly seemed to roil as if all the atoms that made it could no longer stay still but were bursting with energy that could be felt on the skin. Everyone in the bar turned to look at the stairwell and there descended a young woman with flowing red hair one blue eye and the other gold.

Hiei

'Possible birth defect of a hanyo?'

The bartender sneered

"The queen herself graces us with her presence."

Hiei looked to him in wonder

"Queen?"

The bartender looked to Hiei's cup and refilled it.

"No matter what is happening down here when that _ningen _walks down everyone turns to her, the only reason I suffer her is she's the best damn fuck in town even better than all her yokai counterparts."

He had said the word ningen with such disgust but this demon was not one of a kind on this topic most in Makai felt this way. Hiei turned back and watched as everyone seemed to follow her with their eyes the ones further away turned back to what they were doing but the ones within five feet still watched. She walked through the room with grace, as she went straight to a male yokai. There was no question he would go with her no words or gestures passed between them she held out her hand and he stood taking it. He was hideous, all of the girls here would probably charge him extra and he would pay because it was probably all he would get. The ningen turned, her dual colored eyes meeting crimson, she frowned then led the yokai to the stairs.

Saffron led the yokai she picked from the crowd he was just about as ugly as anyone could get but so very weak minded, most of the clientele that visited this dive were. But that one at the bar in his mind she saw nothing and his eyes they held an intelligence that everyone else here greatly lacked.

Saffron

'Best to stay away from that one, he probably won't slum with these lesser's for long.'

Opening the door to her working chambers the perfumes assaulted her, closing the door behind them Saffron turned to see the yokai staring at her, well the robe she wore could have something to do with that. It was all white open at the front only held shut by an inch wide band that was held to one side by a snap and sewn to the other. If someone pulled the band it could unsnap and the robe would fall to the floor leaving her bare to the person save for the blue shorts she wore. Saffron held out her hand and the yokai gave her the room fee which covered the room for an hour, the cleaning or replacement of sheets and a small fee for the girl so even if she was given a small tip or not tipped at all then at least she still earned a little money for her services. It sucked royally working for tips but Saffron was always tipped well so she never struggled like some of the other girls did. Saffron placed the money in an envelope labeled with the room number closed it and slipped it through the narrow opening into the strongbox in the wall. On the small table below there was another envelope labeled tip, the strongbox needed two keys to open it one that Saffron had and one with the owner to protect the bar from losses. Saffron turned around and started her work on his mind.

Saffron

"Please sit on the bed and we can start."

The man sat his eyes glazed over and a lecherous smile crossed his face as he 'saw' Saffron undo the snap letting her robe fall. Saffron sat on a chair against the wall as her illusion, her mimic as she called it played in his mind. The mimic walked to the man pushing him to his back. Saffron filtered through his mind putting together a play this man would enjoy that the mimic could follow so she herself would not have to actively control the mimic and take part in his fantasy. She also release a small amount of dopamine in his mind to increase his pleasure and really get the session started. This really wasn't a bad job all in all she kept a small connection to the mimic incase adjustments needed to be made or if the man started to come out of his stupor but all she really had to do was accept payment and change the sheets. The men always got what they wanted and they always enjoyed themselves and she never had to sell her body, the small nicks this left on her soul were nothing compared to the gashes left by a childhood of slavery and rape.

Being bored and trying to ignore the sounds coming from the man were not always the best of combinations but she had tried reading before and had lost concentration which almost lead to disaster because the man had started to come out of his stupor but she had caught it in time and averted disaster which would have come with the revealment of what she was and the possible loss of a job.

Saffron

'I'll get out of here someday I just have to keep expanding my ability.'

Hiei looked at the bartender like he was the baka himself, no hating to give that Baka a compliment but his senses were better than this pathetic excuse of a demon.

Hiei

'That girl was no ordinary ningen she had some extraordinary psychic powers. Those eyes they were a telltale sign of her true demon heritage, she might be a hanyo but I have grown a respect for Yusuke and refused to simply write off any hanyo I came across unless they really are weak a D or less, but this girl given the control she seems to have she must be in the lower B range somewhere.'

Hiei suddenly looked up, her power use just jumped up considerably.

Hiei

'This girl had strength enough that she should not be in this lowly place she was definitely a high B, could her powers be so honed in this one area and nowhere else that she had to live this life?'

Hiei turned and searched the bartenders mind for the information he needed. Saffron was the girls name and she would spend an hour with each client then a half hour to clean and prepare for the next client. Each room fee was Ä500 and an additional tip that was up to the client. With that information Hiei left to go to his quarters he might just return tomorrow.

Saffron

Saffron didn't drop her illusion until the man had left the room shutting the door behind him. Then cleaning the room and pretending to prepare herself but looking in the mirror just to be sure before heading downstairs for the next person. As Saffron started down the stairs she sent out her senses to see who would be the most susceptible to her manipulation. She swept the room with her eyes but didn't see crimson and sighed in relief before walking to a woman with blue eyes and held out her hand to her.

Hiei

The day was passing very slowly for Hiei, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't wait to finish here and have his own time. He was going to that bar again that woman had peaked his interest. What training did she have for her powers? The day finally ended after hours of his mind being distracted and he made his way to the bar.

Saffron

'_HE_ is here'

Saffron knew it as she walked down the stairs before she even saw him a corner of her mind knew he was there. She walked to her client and could feel his eyes on her without even looking at him. He watched as she walked but she refused to look in his direction, she would not acknowledge him. When Saffron finished with her client he was gone.

Saffron

'Was he really watching me or am I going crazy? I just hope he doesn't come back again.'


	2. Chapter 2

II

Eight days passed and Hiei continued to go to the bar, always there long enough to see Saffron, but he always left just after she went upstairs. It was now Hiei's tenth day going to the bar. He continued to have offers from different girls, but waved them away. Saffron came down, and pointedly ignored him as she had been doing everyday now. She went to her client, and he watched as he drank his Glayva.

Saffron finished with her client, and was walking down the stairs when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Saffron

'He is still here!'

When Saffron reached the bottom of the stairs she looked to the bar and their eyes met. The look she sent Hiei was frightened.

Saffron

'He always leaves when I go upstairs why is he still here?!'

Hiei watched as Saffron squirmed. No one else noticed but he did. Well, Hiei couldn't blame her. He had been kind of stalking her. Saffron walked to her next client and dreaded the thought of him still being there when she came down again. A chill went over her as she thought about what he might do if he was still there.

Saffron

'Would he force his way to be my next client?'

The hour and a half went by almost like torture but she would have to go down again. A calm came over Saffron as she started down the stairs - her hair wasn't standing up, and her senses were telling her that he was now gone.

A week passed and Hiei didn't go to the bar, the days had passed so slowly, but tonight he was going, and he would talk to Saffron. Saffron walked down the stairs, and looked to the bar - He was back. Her gaze determined, she went to take a step away from the bar, but her feet took her toward him. Saffron's mind was scattered she could not control her movements but her thoughts were still clear.

Saffron

'Shit he is controlling me I can't stop!'

Hiei's Jagan glowed unseen under his headband as Saffron walked, her face set in a calm facade, but her eyes showed her true terror to him. He did feel bad about doing this to her, especially after her eyes gained such terror.

Hiei

'She would never have come to me willingly, she could sense that I am more powerful and would have avoided even talking to me at any cost.'

Saffron stopped in front of him, and held out her hand Hiei took it and let her lead him to the stairs. All eyes seemed to follow them and whispers started, Saffron seemed too dazed to notice, but Hiei heard them a few people had just realized who he was and that knowledge seemed to be growing wings as it traveled the bar.

Assorted bar crowd

"That is Hiei Jaganshi, former Reikai Tantei, Dark Tournament winner, Makuro's second in command and Demon Tournament combatant."

The bartender had only figured it out just before he had stopped coming, but what could he expect all of these demons were low. As Hiei reached the stairs he heard a chair fall over the noise of the bar and the demon ran out.

Saffron shut her door and turned to her newest client looking to the floor not him. Fear ran through her, but she had control of her body again. He handed over the room fee then turned to the bed and Saffron checked the amount. She looked up in shock.

Saffron

"You've paid for two sessions."

A smirk crossed his face.

Hiei

"Yes I have."

She looked back down at the money before putting it in the envelope, and then the strongbox.

Saffron

'Maybe he wants to talk?'

Occasionally a client would pay more so they could talk before or have extra time at the end to "relax in their glory of success and pleasure" what they really did was nap like a lump on the bed. She reached out with her mind again, but knew she would get nowhere. Turning back Saffron saw him lying on the end of the bed one leg bent at the knee hanging down the side the other knee up with foot resting at the edge of the bed, eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head in place of the pillows that were by the headboard. Hiei opened one eye and saw Saffron just standing there staring at the floor.

Hiei

"Are you just going to stand there looking at your feet or are you going to sit next to me? I'd like to get something out of all that money I just paid."

She didn't look up but spoke.

"You know don't you?"

Hiei

"Know what Saffron? I know many things."

She looked up with eyes narrowed

"You do know because you're not supposed to know that."

Hiei closed his eye again, and patted the bed next to him.

"Your boss is not very giving on information, he only thinks of you as the ningen" ~I really had to dig to get a name.~

Saffron looked at him askance

"Why are you doing this? You could ruin what I've been working for."

Hiei sat up

"And what is that learning better ways to deceive your clients into thinking they have had a full experience when all you do is play in their mind?"

Saffron

"_You_ know nothing of my life! I have worked hard to be where I am now, which is a hell of a lot better than it used to be." 'Shit why did I tell him that?'

Hiei

"Everyone in the Makai has a troubled past. You are not alone in that."

Saffron made a sound of disgust

"I doubt someone like you has had it all that bad being as powerful as you are."

At this, Hiei just chuckled

"How long have you been a B class?"

Saffron

"Four years"

Hiei

"Four years ago I was a low C."

Saffron just looked at him with a 'You're shitting me' look.

"Yeah, right. What are you trying to pull? There is no way that is possible."

Hiei reached up and pulled the headband from his forehead revealing his Jagan. Saffron's eyes opened wide in shock. Her hand flew to cover her gasp of surprise as she backed against the wall. Hiei put the headband back on.

She hesitantly spoke

"What do you want of me?"

Hiei

"You, Saffron, have intrigued me. I want to know why you are in this place doing what you are so much more powerful than everyone who is here, so why are _you_ here?"

Saffron looked at her feet again

"This is all I've ever known my whole life, when I was a child I could get them to finish faster and as I got better I was able to form an illusion so I was no longer attacked. I know how to do nothing else, so here I stay."

Hiei stood and walked to Saffron, lifting her chin so their eyes met

"How would you like to learn better ways to use this power?"

Saffron's eyes lit up then her expression turned sour.

"What would I have to do in exchange for these lessons you would be giving me?"

Hiei

"Oh I'm sure I could come up with something."

Saffron turned her head, pulling her chin from his grasp.

"I refuse to sell my body to learn you will have.."

Hiei

"That is not what I was talking about. With some training we could….expand your horizon and that just might give you the ability to create different training scenarios for me that I would not otherwise so easily come by. I would however require you to stay at least until the next four tournaments have passed so as to ensure I receive a proper amount of training in return."

Saffron looked uncertain she sat down on her chair, not knowing what to do. Hiei followed suit, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Saffron

"You will teach me anything I want?"

Hiei

"Yes, anything. Have you made a decision?"

Saffron

"I have, I don't think I could ever have a better chance. I'm going to hold you to your word, you better not try anything."

Hiei

"Good now go get your things and change what you are wearing won't help in your training."

Saffron smiled and ran from the room, she didn't own much some clothes and personal hygiene things but that was all she really had. Saffron changed then placed her items in a bag and she went back to the room. She opened the door and the Jaganshi lay on the bed again waiting for her.

Saffron

'Is this really a good idea? He is stronger than I am, but he is the only demon I have ever met with psychic abilities I can't pass up what will never come again no one will ever offer this to me it is insane that he did.'

Saffron entered the room closing the door behind her but stayed with her back to it facing him. Hiei sat up and saw the nervus look in Saffrons eyes.

Hiei

"We have entered into an alliance Saffron I will not go back on it."

Saffron

"What would you like me to call you?"

Hiei

"Hiei is fine."

Saffron

"Alright well I will need to go to the basement and retrieve my wages from my lockbox down there then turn in my key. Maybe you should wait in the bar?"

Hiei nodded stood then walked to Saffron and the door. Saffron took a step aside allowing him to reach for the handle he paused about to open it.

Hiei

"I'll be downstairs."

With that Hiei was gone and Saffron went down that back stairs to get her money. After retrieving her money she made her way up to the bar area she saw Hiei waiting near the door and made her way to the bar to turn in her key. The bartender looked at her with even more confusion than he had looked at Hiei Jaganshi after seeing him come back down for the S class demon must have decided a ningen was too far below him. But now that ningen was standing at the bar and not in her work clothes.

Saffron

"Here is my key, the room is still clean but there is money in the strongbox."

Saffron placed the key on the bar and took the first step into her new life. Hiei smirked at the bartender as he took Saffron's hand and lead her out the other girls who were still in the bar area gapped then chattered and bemoaned

"How could he have refused me and gone after _her_?!"

"She is a pathetic ningen what could possibly interest him?"

"I can't believe he turned me away."

"She will grow old and saggy in a few years and he will lose interest, when he throws her out then she won't be able to get anyone to buy her."

Bartender

"Back to work all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

III

Four years had passed and two tournaments have gone by, Kokou winning the second tournament and Kujo winning the third. With the third tournament just having ended Hiei and Saffron went back to their training.

Hiei

"Try making more mimics I want to see how many you can keep intact."

Saffron had 3 fully solidified mimics and added one more that was full then when she tried to make a fifth it was semi solid so she let it fade and concentrated on the four making them attack alongside her. Hiei didn't use his blade to train since he didn't want to harm Saffron unlike the demons Makuro had sent him to train against. One mimic grabbed Hiei's dominate arm and pulled while another punched the arm being pulled and another kicked at his feet causing Hiei to start to fall but he flipped landing in a crouch.

Right away he was attacked again this time it was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and since Hiei hadn't released it Saffron had dropped all her mimics to create this which could still harm him if he let it hit so he jumped aside running to see if he could find Saffron. More random attacks that Saffron had observed at the tournaments came at Hiei as he ran the most recent one being Yusuke's spirit gun. Hiei spotted a shadow from where the spirit gun had come from so he went up behind it.

Hiei

"You're finished Saffron."

The mimic dissipated and Hiei turned to look at Saffron standing with fire daggers pointed at his neck. Hiei stepped back away from the daggers and was about to counter when he was tripped by the real Saffron who had her leg out and a smile on her face. Hiei rolled away from her next punch as she pursued then got in a punch were her mimic had hit him before. Hiei lunged forward tackling Saffron.

Hiei

"Yield"

Saffron

"Fine I was getting tired after a full day of this anyway."

Saffron reached up and poked Hiei's arm where she had hit it, Hiei grimaced at the sore muscle.

Saffron

"Sorry it was wrong of me to attack you like that."

Hiei

"Hn in the demon tournament cheap shorts are expected, never apologize for taking advantage of whatever you can find. Injuring a demon's legs or dominant arm is always a good spot since they can't fight as well if they can't move, punch or swing a sword properly."

Saffron pushed Hiei up off of her and started to massage his arm relaxing the sore and tight muscles. Hiei tried to pull his arm away.

Hiei

"What are you doing onna?"

Saffron

"Trying to help the muscles I hurt."

She then moved to Hiei's back and pushed him down to the forest floor to work on his back. Hiei protested loudly at first but then started to relax, this soon became a ritual of sorts after each training session.

Six more years of hard training had passed Makuro had won that last tournament and now it was the finals of the fifth demon tournament the last battle was Hiei vs Yusuke.

Saffron

"Hiei good luck I'll be cheering for you."

Hiei

"Saf Thank you for all your help in training I don't know how you put up with me for these last ten years but now you have fulfilled our bargain no matter the outcome of this fight, you can go where you please."

Saffron

"I know Hiei and thank you for changing my life."

Hiei left to go to the final battle and Saffron stood watching as the battle for the next Maikai ruler was fought. Tensions were very high as the two duked it out the cameras almost couldn't keep up with the speed of them.

Saffron

"Come on Hiei you've got this."

Hiei and Yusuke fought for a good forty five minutes and they were very tense minutes for all of those watching. The two put in one last effort to win and the tv screens turned white with the blinding light of their combined explosions, when it cleared both were on their knees in the middle of the crater they had just caused. The referee started to count while both struggled to get to their feet. As she got to 10 Yusuke finally stood and Hiei collapsed to the ground out cold.

Saffron

"Hiei!"

Saffron used flash step and was to Hiei before Yusuke was halfway across the crater to him. Kneeling next to Hiei she placed a mimic in Yusuke's way.

Yusuke

"Hey whoever you are out of my way I'm going to help my friend."

Saffron

"There is no need for you to help him Mazoku, go accept your reward for winning."

Yusuke

"What the hell?! I'm not just going to leave him here he's my friend and even if we were fighting each other for this I still won't just leave him here without helping him!"

Saffron

"I can take care of him he will be fine, the referee is waiting for you."

The referee had landed her flying camera and was walking over to Yusuke to declare him winner of the 5th demon tournament. Makuro landed next to Yusuke and he jumped in slight surprise when he looked back to the girl she was next to Hiei pulling his arm over her shoulder and with a step they were gone.

Makuro

"That was a pointless argument."

Yusuke

"Shut up Makuro I won't take that from you, I'm not going to leave a friend hurt even if I was the one to hurt him. Maybe you full blooded demons don't have the same morals but I help my friends."

Makuro

"That's not what I was talking about Yusuke, your argument with that girl was the pointless part. She was not real you were arguing with an illusion, the girl was really tending Hiei the whole time."

Saffron

~Makuro I am no girl I may be a hell of a lot younger than you but I am an adult and I would appreciate it if you addressed my as such.~

Yusuke looked at Makuro, his mouth hanging open with shock that he hadn't really been arguing with anyone.

Makuro

"Close your mouth you might catch a fly."

The referee gained courage to finally approach Yusuke since he was no longer yelling.

Referee

"And the winner of the 5th demon tournament is the Mazoku Yusuke Urameshi!"

Makuro was gone in an instant back to the stadium and Yusuke followed wanting to make sure Hiei was ok. Upon reaching the stadium Yusuke was pulled to the stage to give his winners speech in which he declared he would keep the same peace the last four kings had kept between the three worlds. Yusuke jumped from the stage to find Hiei. He found Hiei sitting on the edge of a bed in the infirmary with that girl sitting next to him and Yukina healing his wounds.

Yusuke

"Hey Yukina when you're done with him mind healing me? Keiko would greatly appreciate it, Hiei how are you feeling?"

Hiei

"Unhappy that I yet again am not the winner."

Yusuke

"Yeah sorry about that, by the way who is she? You know she has quite the balls standing up to me the way she did I'm King now I could have her punished for it."

Yukina

"Yusuke! You wouldn't dare besides Keiko would have a fit and she doesn't need that while she is with child again. I'm sure having you in the tournament was stress enough."

Yusuke held up his hands in defeat.

Hiei

"This is Saffron she has been my training partner for the last ten years."

Yukina turned and walked to Yusuke to heal him while Saffron helped Hiei off the bed.

Yusuke

"Well I guess it's nice to meet you Saffron. Wait You've been training with a gi..woman partner?! And what has _that _training been like?"

Hiei

"Yusuke your vile comments are not welcome."

Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara came into the room and congratulated Yusuke on his win and Hiei on a good fight.

Hiei

"Saffron you don't have to stay here while they celebrate, you can be on your way with your life."

Saffron

"Hiei I…"

She didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to stay they didn't really have anything between them but the training they had done that had taken up just about all of their time together and up until two years ago she had been planning on leaving just like he had promised she could. Not knowing how to tell him she didn't want to go Saffron just kissed him on the lips. Hiei stood there, shocked. The whole room went silent as everyone stared at the two. Many eyes were wide as everyone was just as shocked as Hiei that he was being kissed. Saffron pulled away and looked into Hiei's eyes but it seemed she didn't find what she had hoped for and she moved to leave feelings hurt that Hiei didn't return them. Saffron took a step back then turned about to run when Hiei grabbed her hand.

Hiei

~Don't go.~

It was a plea that he could never have spoken out loud in front of everyone there. Hiei pulled Saffron back to him and kissed her thoroughly on the lips.

Yusuke broke out of his shock.

"Go Hiei! You may not have won our fight but I'd say you just won a great one right here!"

Saffron pulled away blushing and looked to the floor not wanting to look at the crowd that had watched them.

Time passed and they all celebrated Yusuke's victory before parting their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4 (04-11 12:27:37)

IV

Hiei opened the house door for Saffron, a house they had built and shared for the last several years and tonight Hiei planned to share more than just the house.

Hiei

"Saffron"

She looked to Hiei with a coy smile and held out her hand. Hiei pulled Saffron to him and kissed her neck. With a moan she hugged him close. Hiei picked Saffron up and carried her to her bed. He removed his shirt before pulling the laces of Saffron's. The shirt opened revealing her neatly bound chest, untucking the end he began to loosen the cloth. Saffron's breath and heart rate picked up as old memories surged. Hiei dropped the cloth and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"I would replace those fears with joy and mark you as my mate so no one would dare to harm you again."

Saffron smiled her eyes pricking with tears and took his hand from her cheek kissed the palm and placed it over her slowly steadying heart.

Saffron

"Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei moved to sit next to Saffron and slowly caressed her over the partially undone clothing. She hadn't felt trapped when he pinned her for training in years but this was all new for them and probably terrifying for her. Saffron sat pulling her shirt off as the binding fell to rest around her midriff. She pulled him in for a kiss and Hiei held her close slowly he kissed his way across her cheek and down her neck to where he intended to leave his mark.

"Please Hiei teach me what it's like without fear, to be wanted for more than just someone else's pleasure."

Hiei kissed Saffron again.

"Lay back and relax."

Hiei whispered in her ear as he started to undo her belt. Pants and underwear were soon discarded and Hiei traced the skin up her legs from her feet all the way to her breast and back down to her knees where he started to kiss up her right leg to her inner thigh where he lightly sucked the skin before repeating the process to the other leg. Saffron emitted small gasps as her breathing increased each time he drew closer to her core. Hiei drew her legs further apart and placed the left over his shoulder to gain better access. He stroked the side of her leg as he held it in place and he began to kiss and lick her. Saffron gasped Hiei's name falling from her lips as her eyes closed savoring the new sensations he gave her. As he continued to lick her she became wet, which Hiei greedily lapped up the liquid. He hardened as her taste hit his tongue his pants starting to feel tight. His left hand moved tracing spirals up her right side and onto her stomach. More moans left Saffron's lips as Hiei continued his ministrations for several minutes before he licked her clitoris causing her to gasp and jump pulling away from Him slightly. Hiei pulled her back his tongue concentrating on that small bundle of nerves, Saffron's gasps soon turned to panting and soft moans. He then moved his hand to pull back the hood giving his tongue better access to the small bundle of nerves that was slowly starting to drive Saffron crazy. Her moans became louder as her breath came in quick gasps. Hiei started to suck on the clitoris between licks and Saffron let out a cry grasping the sheets, she shifted but Hiei kept her where she was as her orgasim pulsed through her body. Hiei pulled back letting Saffron catch her breath.

Hiei unbuckled his belts tossing them and his pants to the floor. He caught her smile before she opened her eyes. Hiei traced his fingers up her leg and inserted one into her core stroking a few times before inserting another. Saffron's eyes closed again and her mouth opened slightly but Hiei pulled his fingers out and moved up next to her.

Saffron

"Are you trying to be a tease?"

"I thought you might want to take the lead this time."

"Alright, lay back."

Hiei lay down and Saffron straddled his legs taking his erection in her hands preparing to do things she hadn't done in over fifteen years. She stroked Hiei for a moment before gaining the courage to lean over and take him into her mouth. Her hair fell around his hips moving with her steady motion as she pulled in more of him before pulling up and back down again. Hiei let out a deep moan of satisfaction as she continued going a little further each time.

Saffron, her courage bolstered trailed kisses up Hiei's abs over his pecs and to his lips. Hiei gently placed one hand on her hip the other came up to cradle her head. She kissed him then straddled his waist. Hiei gave a reassuring smile and she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her breathing sped up and her hands squeezed him shoulders as old fears resurface her body unable to move save small fear tremors.

"Saffron look at me."

She opened her eyes not having realized she shut them. Hiei caressed her cheek with his thumb and moved his other hand to where hers sat clench above his heart. He squeezed it reassuringly as he looked lovingly into her eyes. Her trembling and fears ceased and she moved once more, slowly, methodically, she move their eyes locked. No pain or terror held her and she started to move faster. Leaning forward to give Hiei a kiss, the change of angle caused friction on her clit and her breath left her. As she kissed Hiei he started to move in time with her, Saffron released a breathy moan into the kiss. They continued to meet each other with a faster pace, Saffrons walls held him tight her breathing frenzied, her moans more desperate. Hiei kept their pace, her moans like music to his ears pushed him forward. Saffron pulled her head back slightly needing more air and Hiei gladly moved his kisses to her neck, more cries of pleasure left her lips along with hurried breaths.

"Hiei"

His name a breathy moan and he bit down transferring some energy into the mark he made. Saffron cried out the pleasure taking her over, she bit Hiei marking him in turn; her orgasim spurring his and he joined her in bliss. Saffron could barely tell as she came down from a new high she had never know. Her body still spasming collapsed onto him, her breath warm against his neck. Hiei kissed her mark and a silver ran down her spine.

"I love you Saffron."

Her eyes drooped a smile on her lips, the most beautiful words she had ever heard pulling her to just enough to respond before sleep pulled her under.

"I love you Hiei."

Saffron

Saffron stood in front of the mirror looking at the side of her neck. The new mark pulsed and glowed with Hiei's energy like a beacon.

"Did you have to mark my neck? Why not my shoulder like a normal demon?"

Hiei walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder next the the mark and met her eyes as he licked it sending chills down her spine.

"You're always so reserved everyone thinks you're a human when you go anywhere. If you won't flaunt that S class power I've trained you to then you will have to deal with this. No one will even think to disrespect my mate."


End file.
